the greatest trainer in the world
by WHITINGLEON
Summary: a pokemon Trainer named Trey is trying to become a champion master by defeating garty oak but when Trey and the gang meet Link and zelda Things go from bad to worse at misty and garys wedding DISCLAIMERS I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR LEGEND OF ZELDA i made an error mays last name is maple
1. trey vs lorelei

The greatest trainer in the world

Chapter 1 : Trey vs lorelei

Trey had just defeated Lorelei in a spectular battle and Trey asked her if a friend of his could get married here and that She was a fan of hers and wanted to train under her and of course Lorelei said " as long as i am invited to it then it's alright with me if your friend gets married here. Well you are invited to the ceremony. lorelei said then all o fa sudden lorelei asked who is it Brock and Sabrina whom Brock asked to marry him the month before and lorelei had already knew that and the fact that Broick had gotten injured after he had saved Sabrina not one hour after Sabrina said yes) or Misty. Trey said misty and lorelei said the curelean city gym leader wants to get married in my arena ? what does she like? What type does she always use? Trey said misty is a water type Trey said and she is a good friend of mine who I had to defeat to earn my 2nd league badge and I had to use pidgeot to earn the cascadebadge.

Brock and Sabrina had just gotten married the day before and misty wanted to beat brocks wedding attendance by at least 1 or 2 people because every one in pallet, viridian,and pewter city had attended the wedding of Brock and Sabrina

then the next day gary oak was already at the altar waiting for the soon to be mrs. gary oak when all of a sudden there was an earsplitting scream from both Dawn and Iris because they had seen Team rocket take misty.

what will happen next? will misty have her dream Wedding? find out in the next chapter of the greatest trainer in the world


	2. misty's dilema

The greatest trainer in the world

Chapter 1 : Trey vs lorelei

Trey had just defeated Lorelei in a spectular battle and Trey asked her if a friend of his could get married here and that She was a fan of hers and wanted to train under her and of course Lorelei said " as long as i am invited to it then it's alright with me if your friend gets married here. Well you are invited to the ceremony. lorelei said then all o fa sudden lorelei asked who is it Brock and Sabrina whom Brock asked to marry him the month before and lorelei had already knew that and the fact that Broick had gotten injured after he had saved Sabrina not one hour after Sabrina said yes) or Misty. Trey said misty and lorelei said the curelean city gym leader wants to get married in my arena ? what does she like? What type does she always use? Trey said misty is a water type Trey said and she is a good friend of mine who I had to defeat to earn my 2nd league badge and I had to use pidgeot to earn the cascadebadge.

Brock and Sabrina had just gotten married the day before and misty wanted to beat brocks wedding attendance by at least 1 or 2 people because every one in pallet, viridian,and pewter city had attended the wedding of Brock and Sabrina

then the next day gary oak was already at the altar waiting for the soon to be mrs. gary oak when all of a sudden there was an earsplitting scream from both Dawn and Iris because they had seen Team rocket take misty.

what will happen next? will misty have her dream Wedding? find out in the next chapter of the greatest trainer in the world

NEW CHAPTER

CHAPTER TWO MISTYS DILEMA

Well after the gang of team rocket and gannon took misty and zelda to the team rocket headquarters in  
lavender town and they stuck Zelda in gannons office and misty in the office of the leader of team rocket, Giovanni's office and what they didn't relize was that a rescue misson was taking place right under their noses and then the team of Trey, Ash, link and Treys bothers from the uova  
region Cilan Chili  
and Cress, as well as Gary oak(mistys fiancee) all were on their way to get both misty and Zelda back to the wedding and  
get it done. Little did trey know that Team rocket had just taken Dawn and iris as well and ash and cilan were talking to Brock and Sabrina who at the time were buisy making ash, cilan ,and gary team rocket uniforms to get past the lot of security in the area around Misty ,Dawn ,and iris' cell. when they got done making their uniforms they got exact copies of the key to the cell where the girls were being held. Back with the girls Dawn had just told Misty and Iris who were both at her and ash's wedding that while ash was in sinnoh the pair of them (ash and Dawn) played Truth or Dare and these were the dares  
1. for ash kiss Brock on the Cheek and say "I Love Brockie in a high- pitched voice  
Dawn have piplup use bubblebeam on Brock  
3 (this one was incredibly EMBARASSING for Ash go skinny dipping in the lake and then it went from bad to worse he had ME do the dare with him Dawn said miserably but it was funny at the end after ash had dunked me underwater a few times for me giving him that dare anyhow we ended up getting back together when we were here in kanto ( well he was in unova and this is before i went to the region and met cilan and iris and then we split so i could become top cooridinator and ash to become a pokemon chmpion master and he even told me about how he had defeated someone named Alder Iris: alder ALDER i was there when ash narrowly defeated alder because i wanted to tell you this i am now the unova champion and cilan the other boy that was following ash is my husband and we fot married last year and i got you and ash each a copy of hers and cilans wedding ceremony on a couple of dvdsso her and ash can have an equal chance of watching it in Twinleaf town at their own leisure and got a good thing going (that is to say a good friendship

what will happen next will the guys rescue the girls and get back to Misty and Gary's wedding


	3. the first callenge for the NEW GYM

The greatest trainer in the world

Chapter 1 : Trey vs lorelei

Trey had just defeated Lorelei in a spectular battle and Trey asked her if a friend of his could get married here and that She was a fan of hers and wanted to train under her and of course Lorelei said " as long as i am invited to it then it's alright with me if your friend gets married here. Well you are invited to the ceremony. lorelei said then all o fa sudden lorelei asked who is it Brock and Sabrina whom Brock asked to marry him the month before and lorelei had already knew that and the fact that Broick had gotten injured after he had saved Sabrina not one hour after Sabrina said yes) or Misty. Trey said misty and lorelei said the curelean city gym leader wants to get married in my arena ? what does she like? What type does she always use? Trey said misty is a water type Trey said and she is a good friend of mine who I had to defeat to earn my 2nd league badge and I had to use pidgeot to earn the cascadebadge.

Brock and Sabrina had just gotten married the day before and misty wanted to beat brocks wedding attendance by at least 1 or 2 people because every one in pallet, viridian,and pewter city had attended the wedding of Brock and Sabrina

then the next day gary oak was already at the altar waiting for the soon to be mrs. gary oak when all of a sudden there was an earsplitting scream from both Dawn and Iris because they had seen Team rocket take misty.

what will happen next? will misty have her dream Wedding? find out in the next chapter of the greatest trainer in the world

NEW CHAPTER

CHAPTER TWO MISTYS DILEMA

Well after the gang of team rocket and gannon took misty and zelda to the team rocket headquarters in  
lavender town and they stuck Zelda in gannons office and misty in the office of the leader of team rocket, Giovanni's office and what they didn't relize was that a rescue misson was taking place right under their noses and then the team of Trey, Ash, link and Treys bothers from the uova  
region Cilan Chili  
and Cress, as well as Gary oak(mistys fiancee) all were on their way to get both misty and Zelda back to the wedding and  
get it done. Little did trey know that Team rocket had just taken Dawn and iris as well and ash and cilan were talking to Brock and Sabrina who at the time were buisy making ash, cilan ,and gary team rocket uniforms to get past the lot of security in the area around Misty ,Dawn ,and iris' cell. when they got done making their uniforms they got exact copies of the key to the cell where the girls were being held. Back with the girls Dawn had just told Misty and Iris who were both at her and ash's wedding that while ash was in sinnoh the pair of them (ash and Dawn) played Truth or Dare and these were the dares  
1. for ash kiss Brock on the Cheek and say "I Love Brockie in a high- pitched voice  
Dawn have piplup use bubblebeam on Brock  
3 (this one was incredibly EMBARASSING for Ash go skinny dipping in the lake and then it went from bad to worse he had ME do the dare with him Dawn said miserably but it was funny at the end after ash had dunked me underwater a few times for me giving him that dare anyhow we ended up getting back together when we were here in kanto ( well he was in unova and this is before i went to the region and met cilan and iris and then we split so i could become top cooridinator and ash to become a pokemon chmpion master and he even told me about how he had defeated someone named Alder Iris: alder ALDER i was there when ash narrowly defeated alder because i wanted to tell you this i am now the unova champion and cilan the other boy that was following ash is my husband and we fot married last year and i got you and ash each a copy of hers and cilans wedding ceremony on a couple of dvdsso her and ash can have an equal chance of watching it in Twinleaf town at their own leisure and got a good thing going (that is to say a good friendship

what will happen next will the guys rescue the girls and get back to Misty and Gary's wedding?

The greatwst trainer in the world  
review 1  
Chapter review 1  
Brock proposes to Sabrina  
Brock is injured by team rocket  
Ash and dawn are invited to mistys wedding  
Misty and gary get married

chapter two

ash and gary join forces to defeat team rocket

link an dco. manage to rescue the girls including Johanna and Delia ( ash and Dawn's mothers)

and ash and dawn's children

Misty has twin boys

gary and link have a friendly game of checkers

Trey proposes to may

May says yes and is takern by none other than team rocket


End file.
